Ophelia
by Alice Klein
Summary: Ia—Miyoshi—adalah Ophelia, bagi orang-orang yang percaya. Dan Sakuma percaya itu.—Sakuma/Miyoshi. Alternate Ending. Sequel Snowfalls. Happy reading, review please :)


_Gelas berisi_ whisky _yang bersisa setengah itu ia putar-putar dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangannya yang masih bebas, ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu. Ia sedang tenggelam ke dalam dunia yang disajikan oleh sebuah buku tua. Matanya sibuk memindai kata per kata, lalu kemudian menerjemahkannya otomatis di dalam otak. Dengan cepat ia paham serentetan kalimat yang membentuk paragraf-paragraf rapi tersebut._ Well _, beruntunglah ia karena diberkahi kelebihan dalam bahasa asing._

 _"Kelihatannya kau sedang sibuk?" Retoris. Hatano memecah suasana dengan basa-basi._

 _"Ah, iya. Seperti itulah," Miyoshi—orang yang di klaim sedang sibuk oleh Hatano—membalas sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari deretan tulisan pada kertas-kertas usang._

 _Lengkungan bibir Hatano turun, "Hei, hei! Aku sedang tidak berbicara dengan tembok, 'kan? Setidaknya tatap lawan bicaramu saat sedang berbicara, Miyoshi." Balas Hatano keki._

 _"Maaf,_ sir _. Sejak awal 'kan memang bukan aku yang membuka pembicaraan," Miyoshi menoleh dan menjawab kalem. Seringai usil tidak luput ia tunjukkan. Kebiasaan baginya, menggoda orang lain dan pura-pura dengan memasang tampang polos._

 _Hatano kesal, tapi ia sudah biasa menghadapi rekan satu profesinya ini. Kalau tidak begitu, ia pasti tidak akan betah tinggal di bawah naungan atap yang sama dengan Miyoshi. "Itu buku apa, omong-omong?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
**

 **Ophelia** **© Alice Klein  
**

 **Pair : Sakuma/Miyoshi  
**

 **Warning : Drama picisan untuk mengobati duka lara :")  
**

 **_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_ **

**.**

 **.**

Enam tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian Miyoshi. Perang pun telah usai sejak setahun yang lalu. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakuma dan anggota Agensi D yang lain mulai merelakan kepergiannya, perlahan-lahan memulihkan luka karena kehilangan seorang rekan mereka yang berharga. Misinya di Jerman menjadi misi terakhir bagi Miyoshi, sekaligus menjadi misi penutup untuk kehidupannya sendiri.

Ia pergi. Tetap dengan identitas palsunya sebagai seorang _art dealer_ bernama Maki Katsuhiko. Tetap menyimpan informasi yang ia ketahui, tanpa ada yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Tetap sendiri, tanpa ada kecurigaan lain dari pihak yang terlibat.

Menyedihkan. Tapi nyatanya ia tetap menjadi seorang mata-mata profesional hingga akhir hayatnya.

Keberhasilan menjadi seorang mata-mata, _katanya_. Tapi Sakuma masa bodoh. Pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar.

 _Pengecut._

Pagi ini, Sakuma tengah bersantai sambil membaca koran di ruangan yang biasa mereka—Sakuma dan anggota Agensi D—gunakan untuk berkumpul. Namun kali ini ia sendirian, sebab anggota yang lain tengah pergi ke kota untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Pasca perang dunia, Agensi D tetap menjalankan tugas pokoknya menjadi agensi mata-mata. Meskipun jam terbangnya tidak sesering dulu saat zaman perang, namun kali ini mereka telah mendapatkan pengakuan dari pihak militer sebagai lembaga mata-mata resmi pemerintahan.

Tidak hanya anggota Agensi D saja, Sakuma pun turut bangga atas prestasi agensi tempatnya bernaung.

 _Kalau saja orang itu masih ada, hal ini akan menjadi kebahagiaan yang sempurna._

Tok. Tok. Tok.

" _Uh, hai_!" Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sakuma. Sekilas ia berpikir, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu? Jika itu anggota Agensi D, maka mereka tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Lalu jika bukan (dan anggaplah itu seorang klien), maka bukan seharusnya ia ke ruangan ini.

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, kemudian ia putar. Dibalik pintu ia melihat ada seorang pemuda yang memakai sebuah topi hingga menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Misterius sekali.

"Maaf, Anda mencari siapa?" Tanya Sakuma.

"Agensi D. Benarkah di sini tempatnya?" Jawab sang pemuda dengan suara yang parau.

"Benar. Namun ini bukan kantor pelayanannya. Akan saya tunjukkan—"

"Saya ke mari bukan untuk mencari kantornya—" Topi itu terangkat, helaian surai cokelat jatuh.

Dan Sakuma mengenal figur di hadapannya ini.

"—tapi untuk membayar janji pada seseorang."

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau tertarik?"_

 _"Tidak, hanya bertanya."_

 _"Buku tentang lukisan-lukisan klasik, itu yang aku baca."_

 _"Oh." Hatano melanjutkan. "Tapi aku lihat dari tadi kau hanya membaca pada halaman yang sama."_

 _"Oh, aku hanya sedang mengagumi lukisan ini," Jari telunjuknya mengarahkan manik cokelat Hatano pada gambar wanita yang cantik dalam buku. "Namanya Ophelia, karya Millais, seorang pelukis Inggris."_

 _"Ophelia? Nama yang tidak asing."_

 _"Salah satu karakter dari drama Hamlet karya Shakespeare."_

 _"Ah, iya! Aku ingat!" Hatano kembali melihat isi buku. "Wanita yang cantik, pantas kau terus memperhatikannya," Ucap Hatano dengan sedikit nada menggoda. Ya, siapa tahu itu tipe wanita idaman Miyoshi selama ini._

 _"Kecantikannya dapat dilukiskan secara puitis," Miyoshi tersenyum. "Tetapi kecantikan itu menyimpan tragedi."_

 _Alis Hatano bertautan bingung. "Hah, apa maksudmu?"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakuma-san." Jawab pemuda itu seraya tersenyum.

Sakuma terdiam. Lama-lama Jepang di musim panas sudah seperti Gurun Sahara. Buktinya sekarang Sakuma sedang berfatamorgana.

Berfatamorgana kalau Miyoshi tengah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum menawan ciri khas miliknya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh geli, "Aku bukan fatamorgana, Sakuma-san," seolah menerawang jauh ke dalam pikiran Sakuma, pemuda itu menanggapi, "Ah, atau kau sudah lupa padaku? Padahal baru enam tahun, loh! Jahat sekali kau melupakanku seperti itu."

Sakuma masih belum percaya.

Masih belum mendapat respon, pemuda dengan manik senada dengan rambutnya tersebut kembali berucap, "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali memperkenalkan diri."

 _Dia kembali._

"Miyoshi _desu_."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Miyoshi terkekeh. "Katakan padaku, Hatano. Apa pendapatmu mengenai ini?"_

 _Hatano semakin bingung. "Pendapat untuk apa atau siapa lebih spesifiknya?"_

 _"Ophelia, apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah mati?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Sakuma menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sakuma menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _mint_ dari helaian surai kecokelatan Miyoshi. Ini benar, ini bukan mimpi. Wangi ini memang wangi Miyoshi.

Dalam dekapan ini, Miyoshi tidak melawan. Lewat dekapan ini pula, Miyoshi tahu kalau Sakuma ingin berkata—

"Kenapa—"

— _aku merindukanmu_.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau baru muncul hari ini?"

"Penyamaran," Jawab Miyoshi lugas. "Semenjak kecelakaan itu, aku selalu menjadi incaran pihak Jerman. Dan langsung pulang ke Jepang adalah ide buruk, sebab aku bisa saja membahayakan instansi ini atau bahkan membahayakan tanah airku sendiri. Sehingga pilihan terbaik adalah kembali ke sini setelah perang selesai."

Ada jeda. Baik Sakuma maupun Miyoshi, sama-sama belum mau angkat bicara. Keduanya terlalu hanyut. Jatuh dalam rasa rindu yang luar biasa. Dan kini setelah kedatangan Miyoshi ke Jepang, semua belenggu beban itu seolah lepas.

"Maaf." Satu kata penyesalan meluncur dari sang pemuda angkuh. Bukan sarkas. Ia benar-benar tulus. "Aku terlambat untuk menepati janji."

Sakuma menggeleng perlan, "Aku tidak pernah memberi tenggat waktu pada janji kita waktu itu kan?"

 **_"—berjanjilah untuk kembali ke Jepang dengan utuh."_ **

"Ah, iya. Kau benar." Miyoshi tersenyum. " _Tadaima_ , Sakuma-san."

" _Okaerinasai_ , Miyoshi."

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hee?" Hatano mengernyitkan dahi, "Dia seperti mati, tapi wajahnya kelihatan masih segar. Entahlah, aku bingung."_

 _"Hmm, sudah mencoba berpikir?" Miyoshi dan sarkasme-nya._

 _"Ya, ya!_ Fine _, aku malas berpikir,_ Tuan-sok-pintar _," Hatano makin keki. "Apa jawabannya, memang?"_

 _"Itu tergantung," Miyoshi mengangkat bahu. "Yang mana yang kau pilih."_

 _"Hah?" Oke, Hatano makin bingung. Miyoshi hobi sekali bermain teka-teki._

 _"Dia akan mati jika kau berpikir dia mati. Begitu pun jika kau berpikir kalau dia masih hidup."_

 _"Err … jadi, intinya?"_

 _Miyoshi tersenyum. "Harapan dan keputusasaan akan nyata bagi orang-orang yang mempercayainya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** BOLEH NGGAK ENDING JG DI ANIME NYA GINI AJA? PLIS SAYA BELOM BISA MOVE ON :"")

Hyaho, Alice di sini~ Fic ini salah satu pelampiasan Alice, well atau bisa disebut pelarian ya? Haha... karena nyatanya memang ini buat ngobatin rasa sakit hati Alice atas gugurnya(?) bebeb Miyoshi tersayang... :")

Belum lagi melihat kenyataan (spoiler) kalau episode 12 nanti itu ternyata kelanjutan dari episode 1-2 dan bukan ngelanjutin kisah Miyoshi... but, who knows? Mungkin tiba-tiba Miyoshi kena edo tensei terus hidup lagi/gaknak/

Anyway, terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah review, fav/follow, dan baca fic **Snowfalls** :)

Akhir kata,

Review please~ *tebar-tebar joker*


End file.
